The Best Years of Our Lives
by United Writers
Summary: A story following the next-generation of our favorite Harry Potter characters. Watch as Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, Victoire, Albus, James, Molly, Lucy and all the others experience love, hope, betrayal and friendship, on their way to grownup life.
1. Introduction

**Hey, this is Ash (mrscedwardpattinson) of United Writers. We are a group of 5 authors from the HPFC collaborating for a pass-the-fic story in the Harry Potter fandom. The next chapter will be written by someone else, then someone else will write chapter 3, then so on. Check out our United Writers forum on our profile page.**

**(From our Forum)**

**"****The United Writers Project was an idea by mrscedwardpattinson, which first started as a challenge in HPFC…**

**… [including] CoverGirlInLove, Kashy, xxx-angelin-xxx, XxrandomxX**

**Two of us are australian, two american and one greek and we are sure that something truly great will come out of this mix."**

**We don't own, so don't sue. JKR owns. WB owns. **

**Constructive criticism accepted! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Mum, please don't worry, I'll be fine," Louis Weasley said.

"Oh, you are so grown up, Louis; I don't know what I'm going to do weetout you." Fleur embraced her son in a tight hug.

"Lou, just remember that we'll always love you, no matter what," Bill said.

"Thanks, Dad," Louis said.

Dominique, Louis' older sister, threw her arm around Louis' shoulder. "You excited, Louie?" Dominique asked, using her personal pet name for her baby brother.

"Yeah, only 'cuz I won't have to see your face," Louis joked.

Dominique laughed. "Charming, Louis, I'm sure you're going to impress all the French girls with your amazing sense of humour."

Louis blushed. He did not like bringing up the subject of girls in front of his parents, especially Fleur, who was currently waiting on her eldest, Victoire, to announce when she would be expecting her first child with her husband, Teddy Lupin.

"Don't worry about Dominique, here, mate," Bill said. "She's got her mind in a twist with her new job."

"Dad, I'm going to be student-teaching, it can't be that difficult, can it now?"

"Wait until you have Fred and James at the same time, then you can tell us how difficult it is, eh?" Roxanne said.

"Hey, Roxy, when'd you lot get here?" Louis asked.

"Just a minute ago; Dad had to make everyone leave the shop for the afternoon, so Fred took off, but Mum and I were stuck helping Dad. You'd be surprised how stubborn some customers can be."

"Well, it is always nice to see you, Roxanne," Fleur said.

Roxanne smiled and hastily glanced around the Burrow. "Oh, there's James, I have to talk to him about Quidditch practise schedules for next term. I know Rose has her NEWT classes, and I have my OWL exams coming up, but if we want to beat Slytherin this year, we're going to have to make some sacrifices."

Louis and Dominique stood awkwardly in silence.

Roxanne realized that it was time for her to leave. "I guess I'll see you lot later, then."

"Thanks for coming, Roxy," Louis said.

"Don't mention it." Roxanne went to bother her brother Fred, and her cousin James.

"Hiya, Fred."

Fred rolled his eyes. "What do you want Roxanne?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hello. Is something wrong with that?" Roxanne shot Fred a scathing look. "So James, have you talked to the rest of the team about Quidditch practise for next term?"

James adjusted his glasses, which he only wore in front of his family and during class. "Yeah, Michael and Lily said they're both in for whenever I can book the pitch."

"That's Michael, Lily, you, me, and Fred. What about Rose and Finnigan?"

"I talked to Declan the other day, but I forgot to mention practise."

"James! You know how important this is!"

"Okay, Roxy, I'll get on it."

Roxanne smiled. "Thank you James." She gave her cousin a quick hug.

"What? No hug for me?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy!" Roxanne hugged her cousin's husband. "What's up?"

Teddy pushed his turquoise hair out of his face. "Nothing much. I talked to Scorpius earlier and apparently he and Rose are still not getting back together."

"Good riddance," James said. "The less we see of that bloke the better."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sorry, mate, but he's your cousin, not mine."

Teddy's hair changed to a bright red. "He's nothing like Draco was, James."

James scoffed. "Then why would the slimy git break up with our Rose?"

"Scorpius and Rose have their own problems. Just leave them alone," Teddy said. "Besides, what's this going on between you and Wood?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on between me and her. She hates me."

Teddy smirked. "Just like your grandfather, Harry would say."

James kept a stolid expression on his face. "I'm going to go find Al."

Over by the tremendous warmth of the fireplace, Al, Lily and Hugo were immersed in their own conversation.

"Hi, James," Lily said. "Do you want something?"

"To get away from Teddy and Fred over there. Just for a minute." James lowered himself onto the couch next to his brother. "So what's going on over here?"

"We are talking about school," Lily said as though she was hiding something.

James looked at her for a good minute. "Is that so? Mind telling the truth to the master of manipulation and pranks?"

Lily glanced at Albus.

"Albus Potter has a problem," James enquired, Lily's quick glance giving the whole secret conversation away.

"Alice," he said bluntly and gazed directly at the red-hot flames. James smirked. He did love teasing his little brother about girls, but he'd been chasing this one for a while now. It was actually fun to see him watching her in what could _almost _be love. Maybe this time he would listen to his older brother and something would happen between the two of them.

"Alice hates me," Al said, still staring into the fire.

"Hates you? Why would she hate _you_?" James asked.

"She doesn't really hate him," Lily explained. "She's dating someone else, and that's made Al _jealous_."

Al lifted his head up from his knees to face Lily. "Jealous? Why would I be _jealous_?" A blush slowly crept onto Al's face, particularly his ears. "She can date whoever the hell she fancies for all I care!"

James sighed. "Al, if you like her so much, just ask her."

"I can't! Don't you understand? She's dating Scammander for Merlin's sake! There's no way she would go out with me. I'm just Harry and Ginny Potter's son! It doesn't matter how much I love her or not, she won't even look at me that way!" Al's eyes began to water.

"Hey, where's Rose?" James inquired.

"Outside," Hugo whispered. "She's still upset over the whole _Scorpius_ thing."

James glanced out the window. Sure enough, despite the blistering snow, Rose was nestled beneath a tree, reading one of her Muggle novels that her mother must have given her for Christmas.

Al wiped his eyes. "Um, I reckon someone should go check on her, make sure she's alright." Tears continued to creep down his face.

"You go, Al, you're her friend," Lily said.

"I'm also Scorpius' friend. I told you, Lil, I'm not getting involved in that ordeal. It's more complicated than me and Alice."

An awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Alright, then, I'll do it," Hugo said.

"Thanks, mate," Al replied to his cousin.

"Sure." Hugo grabbed his coat, scarf, and slipped past the adults who were immersed in their own little world.

Rose was still reading under the tree when Hugo came to sit down next to her.

"What are you reading?" Hugo asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare," Rose replied, not looking up from her book. "I feel a sort of connection to it, you know?"

The siblings sat in silence for a minute while snow flurries fell onto their coats.

"Rose, I know that it's been bothering you, but you have to come inside, at least. You'll catch cold if you stay out here any longer."

Rose slammed her book shut. "Because talking to _them_ is much more enjoyable than freezing to death."

"Actually, it is," Hugo smirked. He picked up a mound of snow and threw it at Rose's face.

"Hey! Watch it, you!" Rose laughed. She put her book in her large coat pocket and attacked Hugo with snowballs.

"You two come in now!" Hermione shouted from the door. "You don't want to spend your first week back at school in the hospital wing, do you?"

Hugo and Rose laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside." Hugo dragged Rose by her arm to the house.

"Wait," Rose said.

"What?"

Rose scanned the land around her. "If I tell you something, you'll promise not to tell anyone, right?'

"Sure," Hugo said. Now _this _was interesting.

"I think I love Scorpius still," Rose blurted.

"Wow, Rose, are you sure?"

Rose nodded. "I know, I know, that's it's a bad idea, but I just can't stop thinking about him."

"But isn't he dating that Goyle girl?"

"Veronica? They've been dating since the start of first term," Rose confirmed.

Hugo placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. He was two years younger, but about six inches taller than her. "Rose, I don't want to see you get hurt, and neither does anyone in there." He glanced at the Burrow. "If I were you, I wouldn't mention Scorpius to our family, especially Dad."

Tears stronger than Al's welled up in Rose's eyes. "Don't tell anyone, please. I don't even know if I really do love him, or if it's just some infatuation with hating him."

"It's okay, Rose, I know how you feel."

Rose giggled. "Hugo, you've never had a girlfriend. The only love you have is the shop."

"Then maybe I don't know how you feel, but if Malfoy treats you bad, tell me so I can kick his ass."

"You might not need to," Rose said. "He won't talk to me."

The Burrow door swung open to reveal Lucy and young Molly Weasley, the twins of their generation.

"When are you two coming in?" Lucy demanded.

"Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur are about to toast to Louis," Molly said.

"Alright, alright, we're coming," Rose dragged Hugo to the living room where the entire family was crowded around Louis.

Bill stood next to his son with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. "Now, I know my son Louis is a smart boy. However, when he told me he was going to France for six months, you can imagine that Fleur and I were more than surprised. Mostly because our Louis here doesn't know a word of French."

The family laughed. Louis rolled his eyes at his father's attempt to be a comedian.

"But because Louis is a smart boy, I know that he'll make all the right choices. Right, Louis?"

"Right," Louis said. The family laughed again.

"To Louis!" Fleur shouted.

"To Louis!" the family repeated, raising their glasses.

When everyone had downed their drinks, Louis cleared his throat to speak.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming here today. I know I'm going to miss you all a lot, but I promise I will write to you every week!"

Fleur embraced her son. "Don't worry, Louis, you will love France."

Louis returned Fleur's hug. "I just hope France loves me back."


	2. Of trains and new beginnings

**Hi, everyone this is xxx-angelin-xxx, another member of the United Writers. This time we added a title and a summary to our story- we hope you liked:) Also, the introduction part is over and the plot thickens in this and the following chapters.**

**So, if you are reading this, first of all enjoy and second leave a review:))**

**Next in row: CoverGirlInLove**

**See you soon**

**xxoo**

* * *

**Of Trains and New Beginnings**

Rose Weasley stepped on the Hogwarts Express with more certainty than the previous time. She wasn't a first year, to be afraid of school. Neither was she an indifferent student, to be bored of endless lessons.

She was just anxious. On the first day of this year she was even more. Breaking-up with your boyfriend doesn't make school easier. On the other hand, it makes it ten times harder. Especially if you are still in love with him.

You want to talk to him, to see if he feels the same way. You want to see how he will react when he sees you, will he greet you? Will he ignore you and pretend that nothing ever happened? Or will you see in his eyes that he still has feelings for you?

But that was before Christmas. They had broken up in the summer and when he saw her at school, he ignored her. It hurt, it hurt a lot but she did the same. She couldn't show him how harmful all this was for her. They hadn't spoken these three months but only if and when they had to.

And waiting for school to continue her worry was if this would go on for long. She knew it would break, she knew _he_ would break her. Scorpius Malfoy had returned to being the prick he always pretended to be, before she got to know him better.

They hadn't broken up for nothing. Neither was it his or her fault. It was no one's fault- there was no one they could blame for what had happened.

.

_(the previous summer)_

"_Congratulations for your cousin." Someone murmured in her ear._

_She turned around to see him, her boyfriend of almost a year. _

"_Scorp! You came!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you are here!"_

_He smiled his charming smile. "Me too."_

"_Malfoy." James greeted him coldly._

_Scorpius' expression immediately changed. "Potter." He answered in the same tone._

_They were shooting angry looks at each other and therefore Rose decided to interfere: "We'd better sit- the ceremony is about to start."_

_._

_Scorpius was sitting alone in a corner, staring at the sea. _

"_Hey." Rose murmured as she sat next to him._

_His only reaction was a sign, as he continued looking to the sea._

"_Why have you left the party?" she asked him carefully._

_Another sign. It scared her. _

_And then he turned to her, looking determined._

"_Rose… me and these people- your family… we are so different."_

_She looked surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I've heard them talk about, you know, the war. And it seems that James was always right, our families have nothing in common and many reasons to…"_

"_No, Scorpius! Don't say that, because of a stupid talk."_

"_They don't like me, Rose. I've seen the way they look at me. It's the first time in my life I've felt that… unwelcomed. And like I was saying they have every reason to hate me."_

_She didn't answer like he expected she would. She didn't disagree, she didn't argue, she didn't support him. She just nodded._

_The truth was that she knew too that her family and especially her parents weren't happy with their relationship. And she hated disappointing her parents._

"_I think…" he continued. "I think we should break-up."_

_His words brought tears in her eyes. She knew it was the right thing to do but… she never expected it would end that soon, that abruptly. But she said nothing._

_So he kissed her forehead and left, leaving her behind, broken and devastated._

.

Rose knew they had taken the right decision, although she regretted it. She shook her head, trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. There was no reason to worry. Everything was going to be alright- she would find a solution. All she had to do at the moment was to find her family's compartment and laugh with them.

The first thing someone noticed about Rose Weasley was her auburn hair- always perfect. The second was her clumsiness: she would always find someone or something to fall onto. And that was what happened then.

So, she fell on someone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm truly sorry. I was just thinking and I didn't see you, so I'm sorry, I hope…" she stopped apologizing when she saw the person to whom she had crushed smirking with a familiar smirk.

"It's alright, _Rosie_. The entire school is used to you by now." Scorpius noticed, jokingly.

She smiled in an attempt to win time and think of something smart to say. He was being cruel with her again, like last year never existed. It hurt. And then she found a way to pay him back for what he was doing to her.

So, she didn't say a word. She smirked to him and moved past him, greeting Anthony Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey, Anthony, how was your holidays?"

She had just realized that no matter how she felt, it was obvious that he didn't feel the same. She couldn't leave this thing ruin her. She had to move on and she was determined to do so.

.

_Rose,_ he thought, _always worried and careless._

He had forgotten what a beautiful smile she had. It had been a long time since the last time she had smiled to him or even looked at him. After their break-up she had ignored him and talked to him only if she had to.

It wasn't entirely her fault, of course. In his trial to get over her, he had retired into himself. He had also started dating Veronica Goyle. Not that he believed this matter for Rose. She had stopped caring. However he didn't. He missed her; he missed her laugh, her jokes, her witty comments, her soft kisses…

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was still in love with Rose Weasley. But he wasn't ready to fight for it, yet.

.

Albus Potter needed something quiet. So he left his family's compartment- where Hugo, James and Fred were planning the year's pranks- and sat in an empty one.

"Hi, Albus."

The voice that greeted him was calm- nothing like the guys'. He turned to smile to the raven-haired girl who stood at the door.

"How was your holiday, Alice?"

It was the first time that the two hadn't spent the holidays together. Her parents had decided to spend Christmas in Prague, away from the Potters. Not that this was the purpose.

"Fine, I guess." She said, sitting next to him.

"Just _fine_?" he asked, surprised.

"You know, it was far from the usual. I prefer traditional things."

"You prefer spending Christmas with my family screaming all around the house?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You are crazy."

"Well, you still like me." She smiled.

"What?"

"You don't like your best-friend?" She seemed confused.

Albus managed to hide a sigh of relief at the last moment. "Sure."

(….)

He always loved trains. That was the reason that he had decided to take the train to France, although he could use a portkey and make his travel faster and easier.

But he chose the train. It reminded him of his school years- not so long ago. The fact that he had no idea what to do in his life made him nostalgic. At least at Hogwarts he had a purpose.

This was the main reason he was leaving for France: finding himself, finding a purpose in life.

_(sometime this Christmas)_

"_So, Louis dear, what are your plans?" Gabrielle asked him._

_He closed his eyes and was about to lie, as he did every time someone asked him this question, but soon he changed his mind. "I don't know, Aunt. I really don't."_

_She smiled kindly. "Do you want to continue your work in your uncle's store like Hugo?"_

"_Merlin, no!" he exclaimed but corrected his words immediately. "I mean it's a great job, with lots of fun but I can't see myself doing that for the rest of my life. It's just temporary."_

"_I see." She nodded. "Well, what would you say if you came to France for six months with me?"_

"_What?" He looked at her surprised. "But I don't even know a word of French!"_

"_That's nothing! You'll learn fast. After all you are half-French."_

"_But… what am I going to do there?"_

"_You see, Louis, my husband needs some help with his company. He works with potions and your mother always gloated over your skills and grades in that lesson."_

_He looked at her skeptically. This was crazy! He couldn't do it! He had no idea how!_

"_Come on, child. You are twenty years old. What do you have to lose?"_

.

So, he accepted. And there he was in a train to France, unaware of what the following day would bring. But he wasn't scared. Just anxious.

(….)

"Hey, Vic… What are you thinking of?" Teddy's sweet voice called from his office at the other side of the room.

She turned and smiled to him. "Nothing, really."

"Vic…"

"Nothing important." She insisted.

He got up and came next to her. "But I know that look. You are like this only when you are worried. Won't you tell your husband what is it about?"

She sighed. "Just Louis… I'm worried about him. All alone in a foreign country without even knowing the language…"

Teddy Laughed and hugged her. "You are being unreasonable, Vic. He has your Aunt. Plus, he's a big boy, remember? He's twenty!"

Victoire laughed. "Don't mock me, Teddy Lupin. He's still my little brother no matter how old he is!"

He kissed her cheek and caressed her belly. "I know, baby. You know… it's nice to see you having maternal instincts… Looks like someone already knows what to do…"

She smiled to him. "We'll be good parents, Teddy. I know we will." He kissed her, a small peck on the lips.

"After all…" he added jokingly, "we've raised ten Weasley's!


	3. The Object of Affection

_Disclaimer: The United Writers to not own Harry Potter._

_**The Best Years of Our Lives**_

_It's CoverGirlInLove here for the third chapter in our story!  
Next in line: Kashy_

–

**Chapter Three: The Object of Affection**

They had been friends since day dot. And that precise moment was probably when he fell in love with her. If only she realised that they were ideal for each other. Albus and Alice. Their names had the perfect ring, their hugs were wonderfully warm, and if she gave it a chance, their kisses would be amazing.

Instead, she forced her new relationship on him. Scamander could never be as perfect for her as he was. Scamander would never care for her as much as he did. Lily was right, he was jealous. But he had reason and right: he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, the object of his affection, as closely as he desired.

Maybe he should have told her how he felt when he'd had the chance, that way all of this wouldn't be a problem. Maybe they would have had a relationship by now. But he couldn't bring himself to have his heart broken.

Albus had missed Alice's presence over the Christmas break as her family had taken a trip to Prague. Now she was around all of the time. He spent every minute that he could with her. The only problem was that she wanted to spend every one of her minutes with her new boyfriend.

The three of them had teamed up for Potions as their class had uneven numbers. Sure, he was a third wheel, but he would much rather create a tricycle where he could keep close by her, than Scamander and Alice build a bicycle of their own where he was excluded.

Albus, being the exceptional wizard he was, was bored in this particular Potions class. He wanted to mix it up a little bit, cause a little trouble – he may have been the quiet one in his family, but he _was_ a Slytherin and James was his brother: he'd learnt things. They were passing the cauldron around the bench: Alice, Albus, then Scamander. Albus dropped in the listed ingredients and his own little surprise and passed it on.

_Boom!_ It exploded in Scamander's face. Out no nowhere, he started to grow the nose of a large beaked exotic bird.

"Oh, Merlin!" Alice called out, rushing to his aid. Not exactly the effect he'd hoped for. He just laughed and laughed. At least the boy was providing some much needed amusement at his own expense.

–

"I thought you and Lorcan were family friends," Alice said, sitting beside him on the bench in the Transfiguration courtyard.

"Our families are friends, yes."

"But you've always gotten along with him so well. I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me through these drastic actions?"

Albus looked anywhere but at her large, brown, spellbinding eyes. He couldn't look into their depths and lie, he just couldn't.

"Al, I know it was you," she said softly. "I know your magic ability like no one else does, this is well within your powers." When she got no reaction she tried a different approach. She rested her hands on his knee and looked directly at him. "What if that concoction had exploded in my face instead?" Her eyes were sad. She couldn't have sad eyes because of him. Even if it did bring back that innocence that Scamander seemed to steal from her.

He shrugged miserably.

–

The Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way down to the pitch, decked out in their gear, ready for a blood rush of energy. Rose found herself dragging behind the group, not uncommon these days. Declan fell back and walked beside her.

"I heard about, you know: you and Scorpi –"

"That's really none of your business," Rose interrupted. "Sorry, Declan."

He smiled shyly. At least he'd refrained from asking about her personal relationships for a total of three days.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

"I understand." He nodded, accepting that it was the end of their very brief conversation, and caught up with the rest of the team, ready for the first intense Gryffindor Quidditch practice of the new term. James was sure to administer pain as it was 'crucial to the performance of the team'. He had a method that was working, Rose couldn't deny that. Since he'd taken over captaincy, they'd lost only one game and he'd been skipper for over a year now ... and counting.

Rose gripped her broom firmly and pressed all of her weight down on it. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed, trying to hold back the stupid tears that snuck up out of nowhere and started to sting her eyes. She had no reason to cry, Declan was just trying to be nice and she had shunned him unnecessary.

"Declan, wait!" She ran to catch up with him. "I shouldn't have-have – I'm sorry." She smiled kindly, a tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly swiped it away with her sleeve.

"As I said, I understand, you're a bit sensitive to the whole thing. I shouldn't have said anything; it's none of my business anyway." He went to turn away, but Rose instinctively grabbed for his arm.

"Maybe ... perhaps we can go for a walk after this, and we can ... can talk?"

"I'd like that."

–

The team showered after an intense – as James promised it would be – session of training. They needed to regain any fitness they'd lost from a lack of three-times-a-week practice over the Christmas holidays.

"Your cousin sure knows how to inflict pain," Declan said as they walked back up to the castle in the semi-darkness.

Rose smiled. "You're telling me. You should have seen this one time when S – never mind." She had to realise that other boys didn't want to hear about her ex-boyfriend, she would get nowhere – her brain just had to comply.

"No, I want to hear the story." Declan really did have a radiating smile. How is it that she'd never noticed before?

"I don't think you do," Rose counteracted. "But I'm telling you, James knows how to inflict pain – you didn't grow up with the boy!" Rose giggled. "That session then, that was nothing."

Declan looked at her, or rather he studied her.

"You used giggle a lot," he noted. Rose wasn't sure how to respond.

"But these past three days you've been a ghost of yourself." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to be blunt – you ready?"

"Hit me." _What damage could he possibly do?_

"That training session, for you, was horrible. No offense."

"You can't say no offense and smile wickedly at the same time."

"Well ..."

He held his grip firm on her shoulders, slowly advancing on her, his lips softly meeting with hers. Guilt came crushing down on her. It wasn't right, she wasn't ready. Who was she kidding? He had been with Veronica since the start of first term, if he could be ready then could too.

She pulled away slowly, and removed his hands from her shoulders. Standing in an awkward moment with a boy who'd just kissed her was not something Rose claimed to experience that often. She bit her lips anxiously, waiting for his next move.

"Too soon?" he asked. At least he wasn't oblivious.

Her eyes fluttered in uncertainty. She shook her head in what was almost a non-movement. "Don't know."

–

Louis Weasley stepped off the train. He was finally at his Aunt and Uncle's country home. They'd agreed to let him stay for a little while as they were the ones that had convinced him to come to the foreign country in the first place, it was the least they could do.

"Bonjour!" he greeted with a wave and a smile. Who said he's never taken the time to learn a word of French?

Gabrielle sure did love to live in style. A great white manor on lush green hills. Perhaps it was a Delacour thing – his mother didn't mind having her children grow up in a mansion either.

Gabrielle fussed over him. Not too often did her nephew come to stay with her. She was overjoyed that he had accepted her offer.

He looked out his bedroom's ceiling-to-floor window – truly a room with a view. He had a reason to be anxious: tomorrow he would wake up in a new country for the first time. But he was here to find himself and if he had a room like this to wake up in for the next few mornings, perhaps he was well on his way.

–

James Sirius Potter was under the spell. That horrific spell that generations of Potter men seemed to fall under. It wasn't fair. He should've have been the charmer to break that spell – his quick wit and charisma lured a lot of girls to him, but this one was the exception. The one he sought more than any other that he had ever sought after before.

Anabel Wood.

Such a pretty name. And she was worthy such a pretty name. Her flowing red hair and saccharine green eyes were such a typical feature in the curse.

"Anabel," he said smoothly, sitting on her desk.

"Potter, how many times do I have to warn you that covering my desk with your arse will get you nowhere in this friendship. Notice the use of the word 'friendship' as opposed to the word 'relationship'," she said it with a painfully sugary and mocking tone. He almost melted. When he didn't move and inch she said, "Sweetie, that was me telling you to get the hell off my desk, I have work to do." She managed to smile, keep her tone level _and _call him _sweetie_ all in the same sentence. Progress he would call it ... Perhaps not, the smile was awfully patronising and her tenor sickly sweet.

He couldn't understand her. She was so nice to everyone but him. She'd started so many "Save The Beast" groups – none of which he was allowed to join and if he was being true to himself, he didn't want to do it for the beasts, just the girl. She was an animal activist, she loved all creatures great and small, and she had a heart of gold with personality to match – what was her problem with him? He was a creature and he was great. Whatever her issue was, he was never giving up. He was under the spell – her spell – the only way to break such an enchantment of love was to make her fall in love with him too.

–

"Rose," she glanced up from her work to find a tall blonde standing over her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry are we talking again?" she asked, looking back to her work and continuing to write, letting him feel the pain of being ignored. The harsh, burning pain. Turning on her _bitch_ was not something she often did; it was reserved for _special_ people and _special_ occasions.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Rose. We promised we'd still be friends."

She set her quill down with force when she wanted to slam it down on the table so hard that the room reverberated with the sound of a tremor ... but she couldn't.

She stared up at him blankly. Even if her heart did skip a beat in delight when he appeared in front of her out of nowhere, she couldn't let him see it. Shrugging, she said, "Really, Scorpius, you want to go there? You want us to have this conversation?"

"I'm not too sure what conversation you mean, but I just thought we could talk."

She pushed her fringe from her face. "Scorpius, what you do now is really none of my concern."

"Rose ..." he sighed in a 'don't be like that' voice.

"I see no reason for this conversation to even take place."

She picked up her quill and dipped it into the ink.

Picturing the basin as her heart, the quill as the weapon and the ink as her dark, silky blood, she stabbed the weapon into her heart over and over again, blood spilling over the edges and soaking into her work. If only he really saw what he was doing to her emotions ... and her poor little ink basin heart.

–

_Thanks you for reading my first chapter in this story, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. I hope you enjoyed it.  
I'll see you again in roughly five chapter's time!  
CGIL xx_


	4. Arguments & Agreements

**Disclaimer: **United Writers do not own these characters..

_Hey, I'm Kashy and here's the fourth chapter of our story.  
Next up is XxrandomxX for the fifth chapter before we go back to mrsedwardpattinson.  
Enjoy!_  
**  


* * *

**

Chapter Four: Arguments & Agreements

Lucy decidedly had a crush. Okay, who was she kidding? It was more then a crush, way more. She liked him. A lot. Maybe even loved him from afar. She'd never spoken to him in her life but she was smart and handsome and _looked_ like her perfect guy. She wasn't going to tell anybody though, especially not her twin because Molly was by far the biggest gossip that anybody would find in Hogwarts. She wasn't a nice gossip, either. Molly liked to spread rumours and just be downright cruel towards people and, if Lucy went told her that she had an interest in _him_ of all people then it would be spread around the school like wildfire.

"Come on, Luce," Lily said, tugging the older girls arm. "Let's go down to the lake."

Lucy smiled a little bit at her younger cousin. Lily was her best friend and confidant about everything. She was a gossip like Molly, but liked to do it in a sort-of-nice-way, if that was even possible. The redhead was the opposite of Lucy and she thought that they complimented each other beautifully, even with their age differences.

"What's on your mind?" she asked Lucy as they make their way down to the lake just as Lily said they would. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know," Lucy hesitated.

"Please?" Lily asked in the voice that Lucy could never refuse.

"I have a crush," she said vaguely. "I don't want to say his name because then Molly might find out at we all know that she'll spread it."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "Have you talked to him?" Lucy shook her head and Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You're too shy for your own good, sometimes."

"I'm not -"

"You are," her cousin replied strongly. "But that's going to be our aim."

"What do you mean 'our aim'?"

"We're going to get you to talk to this boy before you finish school in a while because you need to have had at least one boyfriend in your schooling years."

"But what it I don't want a boyfriend?" Lucy said as she threw herself onto the ground. "What if I'm happy single?"

"Then Molly will spread a rumour about you being a lesbian. Come on, Luce, you're _seventeen_, live a little."

Lucy took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. "Okay."

Lily grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

Scorpius was ninety-nine percentage sure that he really didn't like this Declan guy that Rose was hanging out with. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything because he was Scorpius Malfoy after all and he could have any girl. He just really didn't like the look of this Gryffindor guy and he just didn't seem the type that his Rose would date.

"Don't worry about it," Albus said, clapping him on the back. "It's nothing serious."

"You sure?" he replied because he wants to make sure Albus is one hundred percent positive even though he always is when it comes to Rose.

"One hundred percent," he told Scorpius because he knew that his friend needs the slight encouragement right now.

* * *

"Fred you idiot!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could. Fred thought she sounded just like a screeching bird that was going to attack him or something. He just gave her a shrug and a grin before ducking at the flying Transfiguration book that she hurtled towards his head. "I hate you!"

He laughed a little. "Sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you can say you, you _imbecile_!"

"Geez," he was laughing outright now, "Calm down, alright."

"How can I calm down," she screamed, "When my Potions, Transfiguration _and _Charms essay have been _completely ruined_."

"It was an accident," he said, holding his hands up in protest. "I swear."

"You swear about _everything_, Fred Weasley!"

Fred rolled his eyes and moved sideways as a pot of ink cam flying towards him. His cousin was downright dangerous, he decided. Not only could she be a complete and utter know it all but now she was throwing things like she was a Chaser on the Quidditch team. If anything, Fred decided, Molly Weasley the second was as scary as the first.

"Just cool it, Moll," he said, trying to remain clam and in turn, keep her calm. "You can do the essays again."

"That's the thing, Fred," she laughed almost hysterically. "I can't do them again. They're due in tomorrow, I'll have you know. But you wouldn't know that we have three essay's due would you because you're too busy roaming around the castle with our idiot of a cousin James!"

"Really?" he asked somewhat stupidly. "I thought they were due next week."

"Ahhh!" she cried in frustration. "This is out seventh year, Fred. Our _final_ year. We have to take N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year and you may not want to do well but I do." She took a calming breath. "Just stay away from me and my stuff."

Fred watched as she stormed up the girl's staircase, red hair bouncing. He shook his head and threw himself down on one of the lounges in a corner. "Well," said the voice of what Molly called 'our idiot cousin James', "That was interesting."

Fred snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have burnt her essays and flushed them down the toilet."

"Hey, I thought they weren't important. Plus, the burning _was_ an accident and the flushing was just to get rid of the evidence."

"Have you ever learnt to read?"

"Says you."

James clapped him cousin on the back. "She'll get over it."

Fred laughed lightly and smiled. "Speaking of getting over it, are you over that Wood girl yet?"

The dark hair boy frowned. "No, how could I get over something that perfect in such a sort amount of time."

Fred shook his head again. "Man, you need to get a life."

* * *

"Why's life so difficult?" Albus asked Rose as the laid on the ground down by the lake. It didn't matter what the weather was like, it was their alone time, their time to talk and think and work out what was going on in their lives.

Rose sighed in return and looked up at the sky. "I don't think life's difficult," she said wistfully. "I think the people in life are the difficult ones."

He frowned and looked up at the darkening sky with her. "You mean to say that if we got rid of the entire human population then life wouldn't be difficult."

"Maybe."

"But then there'd be no life."

They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours until Rose finally said; "I'm not over Scorpius just yet."

Albus sighed. "I know."

"I kissed Declan, or he kissed me."

He let out another breath. "I miss Alice."

"Don't you have anything to say about the Declan thing?"

"Why would I?" Albus shrugged. "It's your life, kiss who you want to kiss." He'd decided that after his earlier conversation with Scorpius that he was going to stay out of their business because he really didn't want to become tangled in the web that they were weaving.

Rose was silent for a few moments before she took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You should fight for her, you know."

"I know," Albus whispered back to her. "I just don't know how."

* * *

Dominique thought that beginning to teach after school went back would be a fantastic experience, especially since she had a passion for it. But now, well, she was sort of regretting it.

She wasn't teaching seventh years, which was probably the best thing that could happen to her. She really had no desire to be teaching the likes of Molly, Lucy, Fred and James. Especially Fred and James. She wasn't teaching sixth years either, which was alright because she was sure Albus and Rose might have known more then her anyway. Instead she was teaching, or at least helping to teach, those in fourth year and below and occasionally Roxanne's fifth year class.

Looking at the students in her (Professor Patil's) classroom she wonders if she was like this when she was younger. Was she really that hyperactive and just plain rude? Did she really have no respect for the teachers? She frowns shuffles some papers on the desk in front of her.

"Alright," she says loudly, almost at a yell. "Listen up!"

The class doesn't come to a stop, making her sigh angrily. Being a teacher was more frustration then they made it look but she was never going to admit that. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth again, this time yelling, "Shut up, people!"

They come to a stop this time, almost as if they were frozen in ice. She smirks to herself and some Hufflepuffs take a seat quickly. The Gryffindors follow suit quite quickly. "Thankyou," she said calmly. "Now open your text book to page twenty-five…"

* * *

"Oi, Malfoy!" a voice called his name. He turned to see a Potter and a Weasley striding towards him. "We want to have a little chat with you."

"Since when do you want to talk to me, Potter," he retorted but kept moving along the corridor. "Even when I was…" He stopped short of what he was going to say. He was not going to bring her up, especially in front of them.

"Even when you were going out with Rose?" Fred Weasley said, finishing off his sentence.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

James Potter rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his chest. "Look, Malfoy, we only came here to give you some advice, alright?"

"And what advice could you possibly give me, Potter?" he spat back as she tried to continue forward. The dark haired boy just held him there and Scorpius cursed everyday that he'd trained to Quidditch.

"She's getting better," he said. "She's moving on and we," he gestured between Weasley and himself, "don't want you to come back into the picture and ruin it all again, because Merlin knows that you will."

"I'm only going to be in the picture because I'm Albus' friend," he lied to them. James Potter eyed him sceptically but moved backwards slightly, giving him a nod.

"Everything alright here?" came Albus' voice that Scorpius mistook as James Potter's for a second.

Potter backed away completely from Malfoy and looked towards Albus. "Everything's fine, little brother." He smirked. "Absolutely fine. Isn't that right, _Scorpius_?"

"Sure is, _James_."

Potter let out a little laugh, clapped Fred on the shoulder and departed with his cousin. Albus raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head in return. "Don't even ask."

Albus held up his hands in defence. "Staying completely out of it."


	5. In the library

Hello, everyone!

**xxx-angelin-xxx** talking:P

It's been a while, huh? But you all know how it is: life and school get hectic from time to time. Anyway, here it is, the fifth installment of our story.

Enjoy and let us all know what you think with a review!

_~ till next time ~_

**

* * *

**

In the Library

They wanted to have a _little chat_ with him? They wanted to tell him to leave their _precious_ Rosie alone? Seriously? Hadn't they realized that Scorpius Malfoy never did what he was told? The boy had a natural talent in not following the rules.

James and Fred would very soon realize that that conversation was the biggest mistake they had ever made; they had challenged him.

* * *

Victoire Weasley realized she was in love with Ted Lupin the exact moment she lost him to another girl. At first she thought she was jealous of her just because he had been spending so much time with his girlfriend, leaving her alone.

But then, she started thinking of him; of the conversations they had; of the fun days they had spent together; of how comfortable she was around him. It was odd: Teddy was her best friend, the one person she would tell everything. She treated him like an older brother but at some point the friendly love she had for him became something more.

Noticing how happy he was with his new girlfriend, she thought she had lost the train. It took him a year to prove her she hadn't.

* * *

When Albus left him to find Alice, Scorpius found the perfect opportunity to start his plan. So he headed to the library, knowing he would find _her_ there.

"Rosie! Fancy seeing you here!"

The redhead raised her eyes from the book she'd been studying and gave him a stern look. That, however, didn't stop him from smiling and taking a sit next to her. "What's up?" he casually asked.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but didn't say anything. She simply continued to shoot him killing looks and breathing heavily.

"So what are you reading? For school, huh? I think you read too much, Rosie, this is the year for us to rest!"

"Leave," she said in low yet clear voice. He looked at her, surprised; he never expected that kind of behavior from her. He knew Rose and she was always nice and gentle even when something (or someone) made her feel uncomfortable.

"Why?" he said after sometime of silence.

"Because you're good at it!" she bit back, venom in her voice.

"Rose, I…" he tried to explain himself, forgetting his 'revenge' plan.

"No!" she interrupted. "I just don't want to hear it! You made your choice. Now leave!"

"Rose," he repeated calmly, covering her hand with his. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose. I just thought… I believed that staying away would be for the best. But… you were always my friend. It feels weird for you not to be around. Don't get upset because of me, sweetheart. You know it's not worth it. That's what we decided last summer…"

When she heard him calling her 'sweetheart', she pulled her hand away like she was shot by electric current. "Go!" she said calmly. "Go, play your tricks on someone else." He got up yet tried to say something but she added: "Please…"

Scorpius nodded and without another work he exited the library. He didn't know what else to do; he wanted to be with her, to help her, to be her friend, to gain her trust. But he couldn't- he _shouldn't_- and that was killing him. Sometimes he wondered if their families were worthy of all these.

* * *

When Scorpius left, Rose collapsed on her chair letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She missed him, it was true. But she wouldn't admit it to herself. Such an acceptance would make her think of him again. And she couldn't have that to happen; it was just a relationship and it was over. They both had to understand that and move on.

Her course of thinking was interrupted by Lily who sat on her table, grinning widely to her. "Tell me something I don't know."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her younger cousin's question. "Impossible: you know everything!"

Lucy who had arrived with Lily chuckled. "That was a good one, Rose!"

Lily pouted. "What I don't know is who is the guy Lucy, over here, fancies!"

Rose looked at the two, surprised. "Little Lucy _fancies _someone?"

"We're not _little_!" Lily exclaimed. "We're only two years younger than you! And since you got me started there's something else I'd like to know: what's up with Malfoy?"

Lucy smiled as she heard her two cousins debate but soon her attention was caught by a couple at the other corner of the library.

Alice and Lorcan were there, studying and smiling to each other from time to time. She wished she was a bit more courageous. She wished she could talk to him; even friendly.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Lysander greeted Molly with a light kiss on the cheek as he sat by her at the library's couch.

"Hmm…" was her only answer. Instead of turning to him she continued to stare at the other side of the library, appearing really focused. Following her stare, he realized there was the table where his brother, Lorcan, was studying with his girlfriend.

"You have either taken an interest on my brother or you have something really bad in your mind," he pointed out. She simply snorted making him hit her head lightly. "First or second?"

"First," she stated.

Lysander's mouth fell open as he gaped at her. "What?"

Molly finally turned to look at him and smirked once she saw the expression on his face. "First," she repeated before adding: "But it's not me: it's my little sister." And with that she pointed her sister with her head. To someone who didn't know what he was looking for, Lucy would look perfectly composed and calm. But both Molly and Lysander could see the worry and anxiety in her eyes and poise.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because my brother is very much in love with his girlfriend!" Lysander exclaimed. "You know a certain Alice Longbottom who happens to be a family friend?"

"What are you implying?" she asked suspiciously.

"Merlin, Mol… Sometimes I think you're daft."

"But then you remember how evil I can be and shut your mouth?" she retorted.

"Yeap…" he agreed.

"That's my boy!" She smiled. "Now, tell me about your brother."

"Lorcan will never leave Alice because he really likes her. And your sister would never steal another woman's man… Especially her cousin's."

"Well… that's what sisters are for, right?" she said with a smirk.

"Com' on, Mol!" he disagreed. "You can't do that! I won't let you ruin my brother's… whatever it is that people find in relationships… happiness, I guess?"

She laughed but noticing he was serious, she sighed. "Fine. We'll make a deal… we'll try to dig dirt for dear Alice and if we don't find anything I'll leave them alone, okay?"

"Promise?" he asked.

She nodded and winked. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," he answered her immediately.

She smirked, while packing her books. "At least you know you have to keep an eye on me."

With that she left, looking really pleased with herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the library Lily was watching Molly and Lysander with an evil look in her eyes.

"I can't believe her!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Lucy- who had been staring at Lorcan and Alice- asked.

"She's all around him! Merlin! They're in a public place!" Lily continued.

Lucy was unprepared for her cousin's outburst. Why was Lily bothered that Alice and Lorcan were together? It was odd. Did she like Lorcan too?

"Why do you care anyway?" she managed to ask.

"Oh, sorry, Lu… I know you really like her- I mean you have to- but you have to admit she's so… I don't know indescribable!"

"You think?"

"Yes, honey! She's the most unbearable person ever! She thinks she owns the room, she thinks she owns people! She messes with other people's job and plays with their feelings!" Lily continued, finally letting al her bitterness for Molly appear.

Lucy thought she was talking about Alice and looked confused. "Now, Lil, I think you're overreacting. She's not that bad!" Lucy said. It was true… Alice was one of the kindest people she has ever met. Molly, on the other hand, wasn't.

"I know, I shouldn't talk like that for family…" Lily sighed. "What do you think about her, though? Honestly."

"Well… I know she's practically family but sometimes she annoys me. Especially lately." She couldn't exactly tell Lily about her feelings her Lorcan but she was relieved she had found someone to discuss her thoughts about Alice.

Lily, on the other hand was really pleased that she had made Lucy admit that her sister was annoying. How dare she act around Lysander that way? It looked like she wanted war!

Looks like there was quite a mess created between the two cousins…

* * *

Paris is a great city. The city of light, the city of love and the city of zillions of other good things that Louis wouldn't bother remembering at that moment.

Gabrielle had insisted for him not to start working immediately in order to see the city, but he had declined her offer, saying it would be rude to take advantage of her husband that way. He would work like every other employee.

However, the true reason behind his disagreement was the fact that he couldn't wait to start doing something. He didn't want to see beautiful cities; he just want to figure out what to do with his life.


End file.
